Une photo récente
by Sandou
Summary: Trad EN-FR - Temari s'occupe du courrier du Kazekage et c'est d'un ennui mortel. Jusqu'au jour où elle reçoit une lettre un peu spéciale qui lui est adressée à elle.


**Une photo récente  
**_Recent Photo_

Temari fixa la corbeille à courrier et soupira. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à la montagne de lettres qui arrivait chaque jour. Quand bien même elle savait que quatre-vingts pourcents du tas était trié par le secrétariat, il lui semblait toujours qu'il lui en restait une pile qui n'en finissait pas. Le gros du problème se révélait être que la majorité de tout ce courrier était important. Depuis que Gaara avait atteint le poste de Kazekage, la responsabilité de prioriser son courrier lui était retombé dessus. C'était un honneur dans un sens, car rien ne pouvait mieux prouver le fait que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait l'entière confiance de Gaara, pas même le conseil. Mais c'était si _chiant_.

Elle extirpa la première enveloppe de la boîte. Elle était déjà ouverte, évidemment, et le secrétaire l'avait estampillée au nom du Kazekage dans le volet intérieur. Elle attrapa la note qui s'y trouvait, la déplia et la lu :

_Cher Kazekage-sama,_

_Je vou trouve magnifik. Kel jenre de fille vou zaimer ?_

La lettre était longue, au moins trois pages, mais il n'y avait aucun intérêt à en continuer la lecture plus que ça. Elle remballa le courrier dans son enveloppe et la laissa tomber sur un pan de table : ici girait la Pile des Groupies.

Les trois enveloppes suivantes contenaient des documents officiels dont Gaara avait fait la demande auprès de différents organismes, les deux suivantes comprennaient des requêtes pour des financements. Quelques lettres de groupies plus tard, Temari fit sortir une lettre qui attira son attention. Sur celle-ci on pouvait y lire son prénom et l'adresse de retour était étiquetée : _Bureau du Hokage, Département d'Évaluation Ninja, Konoha_.

Elle fit sortir la lettre de son enveloppe et l'étala contre la table. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute possible d'un courrier officiel : son prénom était la seule information qui ressortait et était imprimé dans une police d'écriture différente, un peu plus sombre que le reste du courrier.

_Chère __**Temari**__-san, _

_Le Département d'Évaluation Ninja procède actuellement à la réactualisation de sa base de données. S'y trouve inclus un dossier concernant les examinateurs actifs pour les examens chûnins. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir remplir le formulaire ci-joint, le faire authentifier et le retourner au Département, accompagné d'une photo récente de vous, dans les dix jours ouvrés._

_En vous remerciant de votre temps,_

_D.E.N._

À l'intérieur de l'enveloppe elle trouva le formulaire qui avait été indiqué. Il s'agissait d'une requête d'informations standard : il y était fait la demande de son adresse actuelle, de son poids, sa taille et de la couleur de ses cheveux. S'y trouvait aussi une deuxième enveloppe prétimbrée où l'adresse de retour était déjà imprimée :

À l'attention de : Nara Shikamaru  
Département d'Évaluation Ninja

Konoha

Beurk. Des conneries administratives. Elle voulait absolument en finir au plus vite et se débarrasser de cette affaire pour passer à autre chose mais elle se força à finir le tri du courrier de Gaara avant ça.

Aussi, une heure et demie plus tard, elle se trouvait à son « bureau » : un terme que Gaara employait pour faire référence au placard à balai où elle avait un pupitre et des tiroirs bourrés de dossiers. Elle rumina en fouillant dans un dossier qui contenait des photos d'elle. Il lui en restait une tonne en rab depuis qu'elle avait renouvelé sa licence ninja l'année précédente il devait bien y en avoir une d'assez récente dans le lot. Elle en détacha une puis descendit jusqu'au secrétariat pour faire authentifier qu'il s'agissait, en effet, d'une kunoichi blonde particulièrement irritée à l'idée de laisser filer une photo d'elle.

Et, en un jour ouvré, son formulaire notarié se trouva sur le chemin du retour pour Konoha.

-•-

Deux semaines plus tard, Temari se trouvait à nouveau plongée dans le courrier quand elle découvrit une autre lettre avec la même adresse de retour : _Bureau du Hokage, Département d'Évaluation Ninja, Konoha_.

Oh, de quoi s'agissait-il _maintenant_ ? Il y avait tout intérêt à ce qu'elle y trouve une lettre de remerciement pour sa coopération.

Elle fut pourtant surprise de découvrir que la lettre était manuscrite. Et d'une écriture négligée. On ne pouvait pas douter que la lettre avait été écrite dans la précipitation, ou par quelqu'un dont la dextérité approchait de celle d'un chameau.

_Temari-san,_

_Ça m'emmerde d'avoir à l'écrire mais le mec qui t'a envoyé la dernière lettre a oublié de préciser que les photos demandées devaient être des prises de plain pied. Ne me demande pas pourquoi… Je ne fais pas les règles. Mais maintenant je dois écrire à la main cette lettre à trente personnes pour que ça ait un air « personnel ». (Et, probablement, pour m'assurer de ne pas me faire avoir encore une fois par un incapable.)_

_Désolé,_

_Nara Shikamaru._

L'écriture de chameau s'expliquait, alors.

Une photo plain pied. Punaise. Il aurait été tellement plus pratique de le savoir avant. Elle n'avait aucune photo d'elle de cet acabit datant de moins de trois ans. Cela signifiait qu'il allait être nécessaire qu'elle se fasse prendre en photo. Et comme il s'agissait d'une affaire officielle pour Suna, cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir prendre _rendez-vous_ pour se faire tirer le portrait _professionnellement_ par un mec coiffé d'un toupet qui insisterait pour qu'elle _sourit… Un peu plus… Un peu plus grand… Plus de dents… Là, c'est bon !_

Zut, zut, zut.

Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Après tout, la photo ne finirait sur aucun document officiel. Elle servirait juste aux personnes chargées de l'examen chûnin pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle pouvait probablement se contenter de se prendre en photo elle-même, ici, chez elle.

Ouais. Voilà ce qu'elle allait faire.

Après le dîner ce soir-là, elle attrapa Kankurô et le força à la prendre en photo. Il la regarda comme on regarderait une folle mais s'exécuta sans broncher.

Elle dû attendre deux jours avant que la pellicule de son appareil photo ne soit développée mais, quand la photo fut prête, elle s'empressa de la fourrer dans la nouvelle enveloppe de retour, fichant les vingt-trois autres photos à la poubelle. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, elles étaient vierges de toute manière. Enfin, elle gribouilla une note, la plia et la glissa avec la photographie :

_Shikamaru-__**san**__, _

_Qui t'a appris à écrire des lettres officielles ? Tu crains à cet exercice._

_Temari._

-•-

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand une nouvelle lettre arriva, fièrement tamponnée du logo du D.E.N.

Mais quand, finalement, elle se débarrassa de sa montagne d'enveloppes, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : à côté du tampon du secrétariat s'en trouvait un autre plus petit, jaune. Une indication de sécurité minimum.

_Chère Temari-san,_

_Je vous écris pour vous informer de mes profonds regrets concernant la nature offensante de ma dernière correspondance avec vous. Je tenais à vous assurer qu'il n'était aucunement mon intention de vous paraître peu professionnel quand bien même, j'ai manqué de jugement sur la manière dont mes actions pouvaient être perçues. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus profondes excuses, et ma gratitude pour votre coopération avec le D.E.N. Malheureusement, je suis navré d'avoir à vous adresser une demande de plus. Il nous serait extrêmement utile que vous nous adressiez une photo additionnelle, de préférence une photo de dos. Je suis persuadé qu'une telle photo serait particulièrement constructive dans notre effort pour créer un dossier complet et informatif. N'hésitez pas à utiliser l'enveloppe prépayée pour nous retourner ladite photo._

_Cordialement,_

_Nara Shikamaru._

Lorsque Temari eut fini de lire la lettre, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à voix haute. Mais les rires finirent par l'étrangler. Il plaisantait. Le gamin _devait_ être en train de plaisanter. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que le D.E.N. fasse la demande d'une photo d'elle de dos. Était-il… Était-il possible qu'il s'agisse pour lui d'une sorte de _flirt_ ?

Peu probable. Ridicule, même. Alors _pourquoi_, quand elle relut la lettre à nouveau, sentit-elle des frissons lui monter le long de la colonne vertébrale, comme si elle se sentait observée ? Il s'agissait plutôt de quelque chose de professionnel. Et pourtant… Pas du tout.

Bon, s'il voulait une « photo de dos », il en aurait une, et elle n'avait pas besoin de Kankurô pour ça. Elle attrapa son appareil photo et le souleva derrière elle d'une main, à hauteur d'épaule. Une fois sûre que la lentille pointait dans la bonne direction, elle prit son cliché.

Revenue du laboratoire de développement, elle trouva exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré y voir : un instantané de l'arrière de sa tête particulièrement flou. Une bonne prise.

Vingt-trois photos vierges heurtèrent la poubelle et l'enveloppe heurta la boîte aux lettres.

-•-

La lettre d'après fut succincte mais Temari se surprit à la dévisager si longtemps qu'elle en perdit la notion du temps, manquant presque une réunion importante avec le conseil.

_Temari,_

_Tu sais où je veux en venir._

_Shikamaru._

Le savait-elle ? Après avoir envoyé la dernière photo, elle avait longuement considéré la possibilité qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une requête parfaitement légitime. Mais l'idée paraissait trop surprenante de la part d'un type qui faisait usage d'une correspondance officielle pour solliciter les photos d'une femme qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Le sarcasme de son dernier courrier, maintenant ça… Tout correspondait à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé : il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur l'expéditeur de cette lettre. Mais il y en avait un peu concernant les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire. Il restait possible que la photo qu'elle avait envoyée puisse passer comme un refus de coopérer avec l'administration. Et sa réponse convenait aussi parfaitement à ce scénario.

Mais si elle se trompait ? Et s'il avait seulement voulu une photo de son cul et pensait l'avoir demandé d'une manière intelligente ?

Cette histoire l'obséda tout le temps que dura sa réunion, son esprit vagabondant dès qu'on ne lui parlait plus directement. Gaara et Kankurô lui jetèrent tous deux des regards d'avertissement qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. Cette histoire absorbait toute son attention. Mais pas parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir le sens de la lettre ; c'était assez secondaire. Ce à quoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser était –en assumant des motivations loin d'être chastes– le fait qu'elle voulait, d'une certaine manière, donner le change. Et ça la retournait. Elle n'était pas du genre à prendre des photos d'elle-même et à les envoyer à un mec, surtout pas un cliché aussi inutile que ça, et plus précisément pour répondre à _son_ caprice. Alors pourquoi sentait-elle cet étrange frisson à chaque fois qu'elle l'imaginait regardant une photo d'elle comme… _Ça ?_ Pourquoi se trouvait-elle inexplicablement attirée à l'idée de jouer le jeu ?

Après sa réunion, elle se posa chez elle, tripotant encore et encore son appareil photo entre ses mains. Le boîtier de l'appareil était resté vide et cette simple idée la rassurait un peu. Qu'il n'y ait pas de pellicule à l'intérieur la protégeait de cette sensation d'être à nue derrière l'objectif. Tout paraissait moins dangereux comme ça.

Sa décision était prise : elle comptait le faire. Elle lui renverrait une photo de dos, une vraie cette fois. Mais ça n'aurait rien d'obscène ou de provocant. Elle ne pensait même pas être _capable_ de poser sur de pareils clichés, et il restait encore une chance pour qu'elle n'ait pas bien interprété sa requête. Mais tout ceci éclaircirait la question une bonne fois pour toutes.

Tenter de prendre une bonne photo se révéla être une tannée : il lui fallut utiliser la fonction retardateur de son appareil, se jeter au bon endroit, et essayer de prendre la pose sans avoir l'air trop stupide ou trop sexy. Elle utilisa les vingt-quatre négatifs et se rendit au laboratoire de développement.

Oh, il s'agissait d'une chose à laquelle elle n'avait absolument pas pensé… La personne qui développerait ses clichés au laboratoire aurait l'occasion de voir les photos qu'elle avait prise et se demanderait ce qu'elle fichait. Ou peut-être pas. Les employés ne prenaient probablement pas la peine de regarder les clichés de leurs clients. Temari s'imaginait plutôt qu'après la cinquante-septième pellicule de photos de chien et de chat dormant ensemble dans un panier, un employé de laboratoire classique s'en retournerait à son exemplaire de Playboy. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de baisser la tête et de se faire discrète quand elle déposa son rouleau de pellicules.

Deux jours plus tard, elle se ruait au laboratoire et récupérait les photos. Moins elles se trouvaient entre les mains d'un étranger, mieux ce serait. Enfin de retour chez elle, elle les étala à même le sol et les analysa d'un œil critique. Un bon nombre d'entre elles furent facilement balayées pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était floue dessus ou hors du cadre car elle avait mis trop de temps à se placer après avoir réglé le retardateur. Elle avait déjà fait la moitié du travail. Puis elle tira une poignée de clichés sur lesquels, malgré tous les efforts du monde, elle avait une allure un peu trop aguicheuse. Celle-ci disparurent. Sur quatre de ces photos, elle paraissait avoir des fesses beaucoup trop grosses. Poubelle.

Il resta cinq photographies restantes et elles se ressemblaient toutes assez. Finalement, elle en sélectionna une sur laquelle elle était à un peu plus d'un trois-quarts dos, une main sur la hanche, le regard dirigé vers l'objectif. C'est parce qu'elle avait un visage neutre que Temari sélectionna ce cliché : dessus, il y avait une impression d'instantané pris sur le fait, comme si elle n'avait pas posé pour. En plus de ça, elle y avait une super paire de fesses.

La bonne photo choisie, tout n'était pourtant pas encore prêt. Il manquait encore ce petit détail qui laissait à cette correspondance un peu de réalisme. Elle avait besoin d'une assurance, dans le cas où toute cette affaire n'aurait été qu'un canular d'abruti.

_Shikamaru,_

_Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans votre village ? Pensez-vous vraiment que vous aurez à m'identifier de dos ? J'ose espérer que la photo que j'envoie sera suffisante. Je vous prie de la classer dans un endroit approprié. Si quelque chose doit m'arriver la prochaine fois que je passe à Konoha et que je suis défigurée, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable._

_Temari._

-•-

Il y avait habituellement une latence de deux semaines entre chaque courrier envoyé par le D.E.N. Alors quand la lettre suivante arriva après seulement une semaine, Temari fut surprise et, bizarrement, nerveuse. Le courrier avait dû être envoyé immédiatement après que Shikamaru ait reçu sa dernière photo, pour que ce soit arrivé si vite. Quelle était l'urgence, Nara ?

Le tampon du secrétaire se trouvait à l'intérieur du battant de l'enveloppe ouverte, comme toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, s'y trouvait un nouveau label de sécurité. Orange. Risque moyen.

_Temari,_

_Ouais, je dirais que cette dernière photo est acceptable. Votre remarque concernant la possibilité de vous identifier de dos est justifiée. Je veux dire : Que ferions-nous si, Dieu m'en garde, votre visage était entièrement défiguré lors de la surveillance d'un examen chûnin ? C'est une possibilité._

_Cela m'a aussi fait réfléchir : que se passerait-il s'il vous arrivait pire que ça ? Imaginez si vous étiez décapitée. Ce n'est pas comme si l'on pouvait être sûrs que vous porterez les mêmes vêtements que sur votre photo. On ne pourrait même pas savoir à qui appartient ce cadavre, ce serait une tragédie. C'est pourquoi il serait intéressant d'avoir des photos de différentes parties de votre corps, dans le cas où certaines d'entres elles seraient tellement endommagées que nous serions dans l'incapacité de les reconnaître._

_Ce n'est qu'une idée._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, nous vous remercions à nouveau pour la photo. Et ne vous inquiétez pas de la sécurité de votre cliché : je m'assurerai qu'il ne soit accessible qu'à ceux qui en ont réellement besoin._

_Shikamaru._

À l'intérieur, elle trouva une autre enveloppe prépayée.

Pourquoi ce petit…

Le coin de ses lèvres se mua en un sourire narquois.

… Ce petit… Crétin…

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Un rictus lui barra le visage sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Elle y voyait clair comme de l'eau de roche. ADN, molaires, il existait déjà toute une panoplie de recherche pour identifier un corps.

Quel abruti. Risque moyen, à n'en pas douter.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à tout lui céder comme ça. Mais chaque fois qu'elle lisait la lettre, son estomac bondissait, rebondissait, puis son cœur s'emballait un moment, sa poitrine se serrant dans une étrange mais agréable sensation. Elle devait être folle pour en être venue à délibérer sur le sujet. _Il_ était dingue. Il pouvait perdre son travail en plus de ça ! Mais aucune de toutes ces pensées ne purent l'empêcher de faire la liste de toutes les photos qu'elle pourrait lui envoyer et de s'imaginer la réaction qu'il aurait pour chacune d'elles. Elle savait pertinemment où il voulait en venir mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse lui envoyer _ça_. Non pas qu'elle le veuille. Mais ça restait un bon moyen de taquiner un peu ce gamin. De le titiller. Et ça sonnait comme quelque chose de très amusant.

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Temari passa un long moment avec son appareil photo cet après-midi-là, seule chez elle. Elle utilisa pas moins de trois rouleaux de pellicules et songea au fait qu'on l'avait plus prise en photo ce dernier mois qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Alors même qu'elle avait été sa propre photographe.

Déposer les rouleaux ne l'embarrassa pas cette fois-là. Elle s'imagina que les clichés devaient être trop abstraits pour que quiconque ne s'y intéresse. Et, comme elle s'y était attendu, l'employé ne lui paya aucune attention quand elle revint récupérer ses photographies développées. Mais elle sentit pourtant le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle ouvrit les enveloppes et commença à en fouiller le contenu. Elle ne pouvait nier que certaines d'entre elles avait un côté assez érotique, alors même qu'elles étaient assez obscures. La simple vision des couleurs, des lumières, des ombres, et des douces courbes rendaient le tout un peu plus suggestif qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Il faudrait qu'elle soit attentive aux photos qu'elle déciderait de lui envoyer. Elle essayait de le taquiner, pas de l'allumer.

Au moins, elle était assurée que l'employé du laboratoire n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de regarder les photos qu'il avait développé. Ou peut-être que si mais des clichés pareils devaient avoir peu d'intérêt à ses yeux car le type du laboratoire n'avait même pas sourcillé. Un soulagement.

Quelques photos trouvèrent la pile des photos « Choisies », simplement parce qu'elles étaient stupides. Elle y posa pêle-mêle une photo de son coude, le bras plié pour qu'il soit beau et pointu. Pas sexy du tout. Ensuite, elle y ajouta une photo de son genou pour faire bonne mesure. S'y trouva aussi un gros plan de son oreille, une de l'intérieur de son poignet et une dernière de la paume de sa main qu'il était assez difficile à décrypter.

Après ça, la tâche devint plus difficile. Il y avait tant de parties du corps d'une femme que les hommes appréciaient qu'il devînt complexe d'en trouver qui paraisse neutre. Elle commença alors à s'aventurer en terrain douteux.

Il y avait un bon cliché de son mollet et de son genou, sa jambe pliée de façon à faire ressortir le muscle. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de savoir pourquoi elle l'aimait mais elle l'avait choisie. Ça avait un certain côté artistique. Ensuite, elle attrapa un cliché de ses doigts de pieds. C'était étrange, avant ça elle n'avait jamais considéré que ses orteils avaient un aspect érotique, mais il y avait quelque chose entre les lignes de chaque orteil, la forme qu'ils prenaient pour rejoindre son pied… Bon, elle n'imaginait pas d'un homme qu'il apprécierait ça comme elle le faisait alors ça irait.

Elle trouva une perle alors qu'elle approchait de la fin de sa dernière pile de photo : le côté de son cou et l'une de ses épaules d'où l'on percevait le début de sa clavicule. Elle l'avait prise alors qu'elle portait son yukata, le vêtement légèrement décalé pour obtenir une meilleure photo. Mais aucun de ses vêtements ne semblait apparaître. Même la bretelle de son soutien-gorge paraissait avoir été poussée hors du cadre. Après avoir hésité, elle y ajouta une photo de ses jambes, pressées l'une contre l'autre car croisées aux chevilles. La photo avait été prise depuis ses cuisses, au niveau des genoux, dans un angle très rapproché où l'on voyait les lignes de son corps se rencontrer. L'idée la fit rire et lui donna la chair de poule : il y avait quelque chose d'ambigu là-dedans. On pouvait facilement confondre l'endroit où se réunissaient deux parties de son corps.

Il n'en manquait plus qu'une et elle voulait qu'elle soit intrigante. Elle voulait une grande étendue de peau. Rien qui puisse être facilement trouvable sur une femme en bikini, et rien de trop dévergondé comme son décolleté ou son nombril. Après en avoir sué pendant une demi-heure, elle descendit se prendre un encas et essaya désespérément de penser à quelque chose d'autre puis se rua à l'étage en réalisant que n'importe qui pourrait voir les photos qu'elle avait éparpillées au sol. Elle en sélectionna finalement une : un cliché de sa chute de rein, dans un certain angle, le dos arqué. Ce n'avait rien de trop sexy, hein ? Ce n'était qu'un dos. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une seule fois où elle avait vu la photo d'un dos dans un porno. Mais son visage s'enflamma rien que d'y penser. En vérité, elle avait dû se dénuder pour prendre cette photo-là, et elle l'avait fait vers la fin de la séance, légèrement fatiguée et suffisamment désinhibée. Mais voilà où elle en était : elle adorait le résultat de cette erreur de jugement. C'était plutôt beau.

Elle ajouta cette photo en dernier et laissa les plus stupides en premier. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il arrête leur correspondance en la trouvant tarée de lui envoyer des photos pareilles mais c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Elle enveloppa le tout dans deux morceaux de papier, un peu paranoïaque à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse voir à travers l'enveloppe. Au dos de l'un des morceaux de papier, elle écrivit :

_Shikamaru,_

_Je viens de trouver ces photos et je n'ai pas su les identifier. J'ai des raisons de croire qu'il s'agit d'un examinateur. S'agissant de votre domaine d'expertise, j'espère que vous serez en mesure de savoir de qui il s'agit et de les ajouter au dossier correspondant. Je les laisse à vos bons soins._

_Temari._

Elle tenta de masquer sa nervosité en glissant l'enveloppe où se trouvaient ses photos dans la fente de la boîte aux lettres mais n'y arriva tout simplement pas. Elle était anxieuse, oui, mais d'une bonne anxiété. Elle était impatiente de connaître sa réaction.

-•-

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une semaine avant que la prochaine correspondance n'arrive. Quelqu'un semblait nerveux.

_Temari-san,_

_Il m'est difficile d'identifier votre Jane Doe. Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas avoir plus d'information à son sujet ? Quelques pièces supplémentaires de ce puzzle m'aideraient à y voir plus clair._

_Shikamaru._

_P.S. : Mon Dieu, quelle femme._

Et, une fois encore, elle se trouva à sourire comme une idiote après avoir lu sa note. Qui l'aurait cru ? Rien que de penser à lui, écrivant ces quelques mots sur son bureau, ses photos très certainement posées là à portée de main, avait quelque chose d'incroyable et d'étonnamment stimulant. Elle devait bien se poser la question : serait-elle allée aussi loin avec n'importe qui d'autre ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une quelconque relation avec Shikamaru. Il n'était que ce type avec qui elle travaillait quelques semaines deux fois dans l'année, et même là ils n'avaient que peu d'occasion d'interagir l'un avec l'autre.

Elle tenta de s'imaginer envoyer des photos à un autre larbin de Konoha et cette idée lui donna des frissons. Et pas des frissons agréables. Non, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait de… _Lui_. Peut-être était-ce à cause la manière qu'il avait de paraître désintéressé par tout ce qui l'entourait et pourtant, il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour obtenir le plus de « matériel » de la part de Temari. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause du niveau intellectuel de leurs échanges. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de torride dans la manière formelle et professionnelle qu'il avait d'exprimer son désir d'érotisme.

Ou peut-être s'agissait-il de l'enveloppe de retour. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu y voir un côté exigeant mais s'y refusait. Il paraissait plutôt désespéré. D'une adorable manière.

Elle aurait dû avoir plus de bon sens que ça. Mais non. Elle avait cru que sa chute de rein pouvait être l'endroit le plus intime qu'elle pouvait s'accorder à lui montrer. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, elle s'imaginait la tête qu'il avait dû tirer en recevant plus que ce qu'il n'avait demandé. Le choc complet pendant plusieurs longues secondes à les fixer, les yeux s'agrandissant encore et encore d'incrédulité. La mâchoire qui tombe. Puis son visage qui change lentement, les yeux qui s'étrécissent, un sourire en coin qui se forme sur ses lèvres. Puis quand elle se laissa à penser à ce qu'il avait pu faire avec le reste de son corps…

Qu'était-elle devenue ? C'était comme si un démon vivait en elle depuis toujours et trouvait enfin une stimulation suffisante, puis prenait possession de son corps pour répondre à d'étranges et pervers caprices. Elle adorait ça. Elle voulait être cette femme et cette idée l'effrayait un peu.

Elle resta loin de l'appareil photo plusieurs jours le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle ne cherchait pas à savoir si elle lui enverrait plus de photos ou pas, mais plutôt combien elle devait en prendre et de quel genre elles devraient être. Elle avait passé le point de non-retour sa décision était prise et il n'y avait pas plus têtue que Temari. Pas même Temari.

La séance photo dura trois jours et nécessita pas moins de onze rouleaux de pellicules. Elle ne cherchait pas à avoir une tonne de photos, elle voulait seulement des clichés parfaits. Il lui fallait du bon goût, de la beauté et, indéniablement, de la frénésie. Par la suite, Il lui fallut deux autres jours pour rassembler son courage afin de tout envoyer au développement, puis deux jours de plus pour les faire développer. Et, alors qu'elle attendait que les photos soient prêtes, elle s'occupa à se convaincre qu'elle était une femme audacieuse et moderne qui pouvait poser pour son propre porno quand elle le voulait, merci bien. Il fut nécessaire de s'en convaincre quand elle retourna les récupérer, car les yeux de l'employé du laboratoire sortirent de leurs orbites quand elle arriva, la bouche béante comme un poisson hors de l'eau. La prochaine fois, elle passerait par un autre laboratoire.

La prochaine fois. Il y aurait une prochaine fois ? Oui, probablement qu'il y en aurait une. Elle jouait à son jeu et, techniquement, il avait gagné. Mais elle ne s'imaginait pourtant pas perdante, pas le moins du monde. Il y aurait certainement des niveaux plus avancés à l'avenir. Elle frissonna en y pensant, d'un frisson _agréable_.

Au début, il lui fut difficile de regarder ses photographies. C'était une chose de poser pour elles c'était autre chose que de prévoir de les envoyer à un mec. Mais avoir à se regarder _elle-même_ se révéla plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Pourtant, après la première enveloppe de photo, elle s'habitua à ses clichés. Et, finalement, elle trouva le moyen d'être à peu près objective à ce sujet. D'innombrables photos ne fonctionnaient pas pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais dans celles qui restaient elle sut y trouver un côté sexy. Plusieurs des clichés pris sous la douche rendaient vraiment bien, vraisemblablement à cause des effets de l'eau et du savon sur sa peau. Et elle devait admettre que ses cuisses paraissaient fabuleuses dans ces porte-jarretelles et ces bas. Remballe tout, Ino. Mes jambes sont peut-être plus courtes que les tiennes mais elles ne sont pas aussi maigres.

D'où _cela_ lui venait-il ?

Elle passa le reste de sa journée à construire un très petit et très sensuel portfolio pour un seul lecteur. Puis elle passa la soirée à déchiqueter le reste de ses clichés. Et, le matin suivant, elle glissa les photographies dans l'enveloppe, complétant le tout d'une note d'une seule ligne.

_Méfie-toi de ce que tu souhaites._

Elle déposa l'enveloppe dans une boîte aux lettres avant de trop y penser. En attendant plus, elle risquait de se débiner.

-•-

Elle avait eu raison. La minute qui suivit, elle se morigéna. Que venait-elle de _faire_ ? Elle était la sœur du Kazekage, par tous les dieux, et une kunoichi respectable en plus de ça. Une jounin. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Elle était tenue à des standards plus élevés et serait probablement plus sévèrement punie. À quoi jouait-elle ?

Évidemment, la manière dont Shikamaru réagirait à ses photos pesait sur sa conscience, mais cette inquiétude s'éclipsait rapidement derrière la menace plus grande et imminente d'avoir trahit son honneur et celui de sa famille. C'était une bonne chose en un sens : ça l'empêchait de paniquer à l'idée d'un homme regardant les photos de son corps nu mais ça l'empêchait aussi d'en profiter. Elle était une idiote et si elle se faisait prendre, elle méritait tout ce qu'il lui arriverait.

Merde.

Elle se trouva à farfouiller dans le courrier tous les jours, désespérant de trouver une autre lettre du D.E.N. Elle n'avait que faire de ce que pouvait dire la lettre, elle avait uniquement besoin d'être sûre que Shikamaru avait bien reçu ses photos et personne d'autre du département. Et si… Et si Shikamaru était tombé malade et que quelqu'un d'autre avait été assigné aux courriers entrants dans le même temps ? Et si son courrier avait été envoyé à une mauvaise adresse et que la personne qui l'avait reçu n'était pas assez pleine de bonnes intentions pour le renvoyer au D.E.N. ? Son prénom était affiché sur la lettre : il ne fallait pas être détective pour deviner qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule examinatrice qui s'appelait Temari.

Une semaine passa sans aucune réponse. Puis deux. Temari était effarée, complètement incapable de se concentrer sur ses tâches à l'exception des moins importantes. Gaara lui ordonna d'aller se faire examiner par un medic-nin, et sa tension était telle qu'elle s'envolait. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles à nouveau, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis ses douze ans. Elle perdait la boule.

Enfin, après trois semaines, quelque chose arriva. Un colis, cette fois. Large, plutôt lourd et, sur le dessus de la boite, un label de sécurité maximal était apposé. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle en cria presque. De soulagement, de choc d'amusement, d'une incrédulité totale.

Une caméra.

S'y trouvait aussi une cassette vidéo et une enveloppe rembourrée de papier bulle. Prépayée, bien sûr. Cette dernière ne portait pas l'adresse de retour du D.E.N. à la place, elle y trouva écrit _Shikamaru Nara_ suivi de ce qui devait être une adresse résidentielle. Une note s'y trouvait aussi et disait :

_Temari,_

_J'imagine qu'il devient difficile pour vous de continuer à correspondre avec moi sur mon lieu de travail. Malgré la nature officielle de notre relation, je souhaiterais vous offrir une possibilité plus directe de rester en contact. Et, encore une fois, je vous prie d'accepter mes plus sincères remerciements pour votre coopération avec le D.E.N._

_Shikamaru._

_P.S. : J'aurais aimé écrire une lettre plus longue mais, bizarrement, ma main me fait mal._

Elle s'esclaffa. Quel ringard. Puis, elle souleva la caméra et s'anima d'un sourire narquois. Rester en contact avec lui, hein ? Oh, elle allait rester en contact avec lui.

-•-

Le sac de Temari était prêt et l'enveloppe à bulles était scellée. La vidéo qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avait tout de lascive, même d'un point de vue subjectif. Elle la poussa dans la fente de la boîte aux lettres en sortant de chez elle et fit un signe de la main au secrétaire. Elle rayonnait.

Elle n'était pas pressée. Il fallait qu'elle voyage plus lentement que le service de la poste, et c'était un défi pour elle. D'après ses estimations, il faudrait trois jours pour que son paquet atteigne Konoha. Shikamaru ne tomberait pas dessus avant dix-huit heures et la vidéo ne serait pas dans le magnétoscope avant dix-huit heures cinq. Cela signifiait qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit arrivée et en position avant dix-huit heures sept.

Elle rit et passa l'appareil photo à son épaule par l'anse, le tenant à la main. Elle comptait rester en contact avec Shikamaru. Mais, d'abord, elle avait quelques photos à prendre.

-•-  
-•-

J'ai été très très au chômage il y a quelques temps de cela alors j'ai un peu traduit des fics que j'aime bien. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi j'ai apprécié de la lire encore et encore avant de la traduire :cœur-cœur:.

**PSITeleport**, traduit par : **Sandou-Soudy**

_Retrouvez la fanfiction originale sur le compte de PSITeleport : Recent Photo. Trouvable dans mes favoris._


End file.
